


Dreamer's Ball

by ILoveAKindOfMagic



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Beautiful dream, Dreamers, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Freddie Mercury is like prince, Romance, vals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAKindOfMagic/pseuds/ILoveAKindOfMagic
Summary: Take me, take me, take me to the Dreamer's Ball...
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Original Female Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Reader, Freddie Mercury/You
Kudos: 3





	Dreamer's Ball

As every night I fall deeply asleep, but tonight I had a beautiful and unique dream ...

I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a dance hall. Candles illuminated that place making the atmosphere romantic and warm.

I realized I am wearing a beautiful pink dress…

  
𝑂ℎ, 𝐼 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑦

𝑈𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑗𝑜𝑦, 𝑚𝑚ℎ

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔

𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦

𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑣𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑛𝑒𝑟

𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑜𝑦

Suddenly a warm and manly voice was heard throughout the place. That voice made a very beautiful and comfortable song.

𝑂ℎ 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑒𝑙𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔

𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑒𝑙𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛' 𝑡𝑜

𝐻𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑦, 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝐼'𝑚 𝑎𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔

𝐾𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜

𝐼𝑓 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼'𝑚 𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛'

𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝐼'𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢

I looked for where that unique voice comes from, but I couldn´t find the origin.

Until I looked up and I saw Freddie, my beautiful Freddie. He was in the middle of the stairs looking at me.

𝑂ℎ, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒

𝑇𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙

𝑀𝑚𝑚, 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑒

𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦

𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒

𝑃𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔

Slowly and while he continued singing with his majestic voice, he went down the stairs.

He came to me and we both looked at each other. He was dressed in a black suit and a black bowtie. He didn't have his mustache but he had short hair like in 1979. I blushed when I saw him, Freddie looked very handsome, I thought I was going to melt right there.

Suddenly he holds out his hand as a way to invite me to dance, I agree without thinking twice and take his hand.

He held me by my waist and I held him by his shoulders. We began to dance to the sound of her beautiful and warm voice. 

𝑂ℎ, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒

𝐼'𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑛𝑜𝑤 

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒

𝑂𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑦 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑟

𝐺𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑛' 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑦

𝐴𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙

I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes as we continued dancing, I could hear his strong heartbeat. I felt like a princess dancing a romantic waltz with her prince charming.

𝑂ℎ, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒

𝑅𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒

𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑑 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙

𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙

He took my chin and lifted my face. We looked at each other, his face got closer to mine and my heart raced.

Finally, we joined our lips in a slow and romantic kiss ...

Everything had become so light, I felt like I was in the clouds. His desirable lips made time stopped. I didn’t want to separate him,I needed more of him, I needed more of his love. I hugged strong him searching more his warm and his touch

… In the end I woke up from a dream, I woke up from a _dreamer's ball..._

** _*THE END*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I hope you liked my story
> 
> See you next story


End file.
